If I am
by TK's Angel
Summary: Never mind, this is a songfic, a really long one, and it involves Ranma and Akane. That's all i'm saying...


Author's notes: Let's see, I have no idea if this song has been done before or not, but I thought it would be a good idea. Or by the stares that you guys are probably giving me I guess I was wrong.

Disclaimer: Don't you think that if I owned Ranma ½, Ranma and Akane would of ended up together a looong time ago??

Oh and the song "If I am" doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Nine Days. I just like a lot.

Ranma stared absent-mindedly at the ceiling of his room. Not technically his, he shared it with his dad who was now snoring like a vacuum cleaner. He had been thinking about it all day. Oh how he wished that they would just take a break, one month a week, anything!! But no, he knew his little world was anything but normal to say the least.. But he kept wishing for it all the same, there wasn't a month that went by when Akane wasn't kidnapped, or almost eaten or cursed..

Unknown to anyone else but himself, he actually liked rescuing her, being her hero in white shining armor. But today had been different, she seemed almost reluctant to being rescued by him. He remembered it all too perfectly..

## Flashback….

** **

# So you're standing on a ledge

_It looks like you might fall_

_So far down_

_Or maybe you were just thinking about jumping_

_ _

He called to her "Akane!! Are you okay??

"Ranma what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, what do you think?!! I'm here to get you, you tomboy"

But something different had happened; she didn't insult him back, or at least made an effort to do so. When he tried to untie her she just squirmed away. What was wrong with her??

"What are you doing, do you want to get yourself killed?!"

"Would you care!" She screamed at him, but this had been like no other scream before, this one hurt too much.

# Now you could have it all

_If you learned a little patience_

_For though I cannot fly_

_I'm not content to crawl_

Was it rue, she had no idea how much she meant to him. But wasn't it obvious. All those times he had risked his neck to save her, all those times he had been there for her. But that wasn't entirely true, he knew she didn't have it easy either, but what he didn't know was that she felt the same way every time some girl would go up to him and glomp him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you just answer the question?" But he didn't answer the question; he couldn't answer it out loud.

"I knew it Ranma" When he tried to get to her again she pushed off even harder.

"What is wrong with you Akane?"

"Why are you even here if t you don't care?"

Why was he there?? For the same reason he had always been there, for her…

# So give me a little credit

_Have in me a little faith_

_I want to be with you forever_

_If tomorrow's not too late_

_ _

"That's it, they probably poisoned or drugged you or something" Was she serious, did she actually want to stay here.

"Fine, whatever you want" 

This time she let him cut down the rope and set her free. After he was done she didn't even look at him. It all went the same the way home. She didn't even say a word to him. Its almost as if he wasn't even there, he wanted so something, anything…even a slap from her seemed very tempting right now.

That went on all night and through the next day, she was killing him slowly.

"Listen Akane, about that question yesterday…I mean…er.." She looked intently at him, first time she had even bothered to look at him since yesterday. He was hooked on her soft brown eyes and he found that yet again words failed him.

"Never mind about that question, I'm not even sure I would like to know" And with that she walked off again. At least she talked, though not exactly the way she wanted her too.

Akane spent the whole day in her room. He could hear her crying. But Ranma still had no idea what was going on.

# But its always too late when you've got nothing

_So you say_

_But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow_

_Before the sun rises today_

_ _

_If I am_

_Another waste of everything you dreamed of_

_I will let you down_

_If I am _

_Only there to watch you as you suffer_

_I will let you down _

## End of the very long flashback…

He woke up and opened the window. With an effortless movement he jumped on the roof. He loved it up there, it was the only place where he could think straight, and besides, his dad's snoring didn't help either.

But it sounded again, she was crying. He wondered if she had ever stopped all day. He turned to look at her through the window, if she found him she'd probably kill him but that didn't matter right now.

She was lying in her bed clutching to one of her pillow, which was now fully tear stained. He didn't think about it twice and he leapt inside her room. Strange enough she didn't even seem to notice until he sat down beside her.

"Ranma, do you have nay idea what time it is?" She said to him between sobs.

"I don't really care, I just wanna know if you're all right?"

She wiped the tears of her face and tried to control her sobbing. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I can see right through you" He stared at her

"So??"

"I do care"

"What?"

"I do, care about you Akane"

He took her in his arms and held her; to his amazement she didn't let go and didn't hint the slightest idea that she wanted to. He loved her like this and he knew she felt the same way about him.

# So you're walking on the edge

_And you wait your turn to fall_

_But you're so far gone_

_That you don't see_

_The hands upheld to catch you_

_ _

As he lay there with her in his arms he noticed she had fallen asleep. Words were unnecessary now and he knew that Akane was more like him than he had ever imagined. He softly laid her on her bed again and before he stepped off the window again he took one last look at her calm, beautiful features.

"Goodnight Akane-chan"

# And you could find a fault

_In the hearth that you've been handed_

_For though you cannot fly_

_You're not content to crawl_

_ _

_If I am_

_Another waste of everything you dreamed of_

_I will let you down_

_If I am_

_Only there to watch you as you suffer_

_I will let you down_

_ _

He made up his mind; these last two days have been the weirdest he had ever gone through. He laughed to himself, maybe normal, to him, is weird after all. But he would just have to wait until tomorrow.

# I will not ever leave you

_I will not let you down_

_ _

See, now I have made up my mind, this is the weirdest thing I have ever written. It's surprising what sugar high can do to you. I have no idea if this story had a point or not, lately, my stories have seemed to get a mind of their own. 

Gud-bai

TK's Angel


End file.
